Optional Adventure Vol1 Pilot
by Histu
Summary: Optional Adventure D


Projeto: Optional Adventure.

Lá longe, sobre uma das inúmeras dunas de areia do deserto do saara podia-se ver sombras de 3 pessoas caminhando

Hitsu: cai na areia Ahh preciso de áágua... ++

Haru: Aguente hitsu... nós estamos em uma missão importante e desmaia água çç

Shura: Seus fracos uu' Com toda essa preguiça e fraqueza, como vcs querem ir para o próximo nivel?

Hitsu: Mas como é que vc aguenta sem água++

Shura: eu sou foda uu

Haru: Vc é um Gay uu'

Shura: Vc é um Gay Ò-Ó

Haru: VC É GAY ÒÓ

SHURA: VOCÊ!

Haru: VOCÊ!!!!

Hitsu: Pq eu tinha que vir com esses dois? uú

Voz Oculta: Vocês Finalmente chegaram, jovens guerreiros... mas chegou ao fim essa jornada.

os Três em posição de Batalha

Shin: revela-se saca sua espada Estou com sede de sangue.. Vamos logo com isso! avança

Shura e Haru: pulam pela direita e esquerda de shin, cada um com seu ataque físico

Hitsu: lança Hyourinmaru entre eles, mirando Shin

---------------------------------------------------------------

Optional Adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo

Narrador : escrevendo numa Máquina antiga de escrever Esta é uma história verídica. Meu nome não é importante. Apenas estou digitando este fato, que mais parece um conto de fadas, para explicar coisas do meu passado, mas que no momento não é algo também importante. Ler este artigo não é algo de sua obrigação, mas está disponível para caso vc se interesse... Bom, No início todos estavam se divertindo numa praia, amigos, Bebidas, mulheres bonitas, muita alegria. Mas algo começou a preocupar as pessoas. E Tudo começou então...

Pardal: numa cadeira de sol, deitado com óculos escuros, só espiando o corpo das mulheres com trajes de banho passando pela sua frente Elaia.. - Yuki, manda mais uma Smirnoff u¬u

Yuki: Pra já \Ò-ó entrega um prato de pudim

Pardal: ... joga o pudim na cara dele ¬¬

Haru: boiando no mar D

Shura: pula na barriga dele Ò-Ó PWNED

Haru: Bixa

Shura: VC é Bixa uu

Haru: VC É BIXA ÒÓ

Shura: VOCÊ!

Haru: VOCÊ!!

Hitsu: andando por toda a extensão da praia Vendo Gaby, Liho e Meroko conversando e dando risada; Vendo Yuki levando um fora da Naty; Vendo Shin, Hao e Chrno conversando numa cabaninha com sombra Que coisa feliz, todo mundo alegre -

As Nuvens começaram a se juntar chamando atenção das pessoas, pressionando-se uma contra as outras céu levemente escuro

Todos na praia: olham estranhando o comportamento dos peixes, que começam a pular fora da água e correndo de volta para o fundo do ocenao, aparentemente com medo de algo

Kah: corre até Hitsu Kokoro, o que está acontecendo? oo

Hitsu: Eu também queria saber kah... olha pro lado e enxerga Shin encarando o Céu, com um olhar franzido Shin?

Shin: encarando as nuvens começando a desaparecer gradativamente, dando lugar a uma sombra, como uma espécie de portal Acho que é bom sairmos logo daqui...

Todos concordaram em sair dali, mas não sabiam para onde ir. Já era Tarde

Chrno: olhando com mais precisão a mancha escura que no céu há encherga uma parte branca, que logo é identificada Um olho...?

o Tal Olho Se voltou para o litoral e de algum modo, a areia se levantou, cobriu toda a área, tanto quanto uma verdadeira tempestade de areia branca

Shura: O que diabos é isso?!

Haru: Não faço idéia! WAHWAHWAAAAHHH Estou levitando!

O suposto Olho, ainda encarando, parecia estar com uma expressão de satisfeito, que isso logo se confirma após brancos e brilhantes dentes surgem como um sorriso logo abaixo a ele

Kah: não suporta o vento e solta a mão de Hitsu sua face de medo some dentro da areia, junto com a mesma

Hitsu: KAAAH! OO pula na direção onde ela foi levada, mas não alcança Mas o que é isso?!

o céu, a partir do vácuo preto inicial através das nuvens começa a se expandir por todo o azul restante, como se estivesse quebrando ele em pedaços e o consumindo, até todo o céu estar completamente escuro

Narrador: E isso é tudo o que eu lembro deste momento...

Capítulo 1 - Um começo alternativo.

Acorde.. Acorde

Hitsu: levanta num susto WTH? .. hun...? oo olhando envolta, se encontra dentro de uma cabana oo GABY?

Gaby: Finalmente acordou hein? xD Mas como vc sabe meu nome? o.o

Hitsu: Sou eu! Oo Hitsugaya! Não se lembra da tempestade de areia e tal? e.. o que eu estou fazendo aqui?! \/

Gaby: Desculpe-me, não sei do que está falando

Yuki: entrando oi amor \o\

Gaby: Oláá -

Hitsu: ..v o que? amor...?

Gaby: Oh, desculpe-me, este é Yuki, meu marido

Yuki: Mto prazer

Hitsu: ... isso está errado \o/ MTO ERRADO

Haru: Cala boca hitsu.. eu quero dormir -.-²²²

Hitsu: olha haru deitado do lado do seu lado, sem camisa, vendo que se alguem ver isso pensaria merda

Gaby: Vcs dois estavam caídos na floresta Hoje de manhã, e eu os trouxe para casa para tratar-los .

Hitsu: ah sim o.o soca barriga do haru ÒÓ ACORDA FDM!

Haru: morre de susto + falta de ar xox Oh fela da puta òó prepara pra socar ... olha envolta ... ?

Shura: aparece Mãe Pai, voltei da escola \oo/ e quem são esses dois viados?

Haru: Viado é VOCÊ! Ò-Ó

Shura: VIADO É VOCÊ! ÒÓ

Haru: VC!

Shura: VC!!! ÒÓ

Haru ¬¬ Mas afinal onde nós estamos?

Hitsu: Não estamos mais na praia, isso é crtz oo'

Shura: Este é o mundo do deserto seus otários ..v

Haru: Otário é voc..

Hitsu: soca cala boca XD

Shura: repara melhor nos dois o-o Cabelos brancos... Nome iniciando com H, cada um com uma espada... pega um panfleto do bolso "Procura-se dois incopetentes de cabelo esbranquiçado parecendo gente velha, Hitsu e Haru, favor, avisar a Guarda municipal ...

Hitsu: O que é isso aí o.o?

shura: nada uu'

Haru: quem nada é peixe uu

shura: VOCÊ É UM PEIXE! ÒÓ

Haru: VOCÊ!

bate na porta

Policial: algema haru e hitsu e leva eles Ao castelo do local uu

Haru: Era só o que faltava ..

--Castelo--

Policial: Aqui eu trouxe eles, Princesa...

Meroko: Ok ok, pode sair o3o

Policial: Hai uu some

Hitsu e Haru: ... Yuki e Gaby se casaram... e agora a Meroko virou uma princesa... aqui só acontece o impossível oo'

Meroko: joga panela Cale-se XD Eu ainda estou consciente seus idiotas uu' e eu tava procurando por vocês pra explicar o que está acontecendo...

Haru e Hitsu: bocejando e cutucando nariz ahn -.-

Meroko: ¬¬' Depois que eu acordei, eu levantei e vi um monte de gente dizendo " A Princesa está viva, veio para nos salvar " oo' Eu não sei ser uma princesa, vcs tem que acabar com essa dimensão paralela!

Hitsu: hun? o.o

Meroko: não estamos na nossa dimensão .. esse mundo tem vários mundos diferentes. o último mundo desta dimensão é o mundo das Trevas, onde aquele tio estranho com o Olho no céu mora. Nós temos que chegar até ele e Vencer-lo. Talvez daí voltemos para o normal!

Haru: Cheque òó

Hitsu: Merda --'

Meroko: ... chuta XD Agora q eu expliquei sumam daqui ò-Ó e tomem estes itens para começarem sua aventura! mostra pendurado 2 mochilas com poções, armas e mapas

Hitsu: ok ok --' cutucando nariz

Meroko:... ¬¬ Shura, vá com eles...

Shura: aparece na porta Hai! -

Narrador: E foi assim que a jornada desses aventureiros começou...

Capítulo 2 - Surreal

Narrador: Já era tarde da noite. Haru Glória, Hitsu e Shura estavam caminhando fora da cidade, numa transição de pântanos e planícies...

Haru: desmaia Meu pééésss çç

hitsu++ cai de sono

Shura: Seus fracos uu' Continuem andando ÒÓ

Hitsu: desde quando vc manda na gente? ¬¬

Shura: ...

Flashback

Meroko: Shura, vc é o líder deles uu

Shura: Hai -

Hitsu: Protesto Ò-Ó

Meroko: arremessa panela cale-se u3u

Hitsu: \x.x\

/flashback

Haru: Sua pulga de jardim ¬¬

Shura: Você é uma pulga de jardim uu

Haru: VOCÊ!! Ò-Ó

Shura: VOCÊ!!!!

uma sombra parece movimentar-se através das árvores grunhido

Hitsu: sacando a espada Quem é o engraçadinho que esta aí? ÒÓ olha pra trás e vê Shura e Haru se abraçando e tremendo de medo ...

sombra começa a se afastar, fazendo barulho por correr entre folhas

Hitsu: Ah, nem vem Òó segura a camisa do Shura e arremesa na sombra

Shura: MAs o que diab bate a cabeça nas costas do alvo tonto

Haru: corre Ah, vc está aí incapacitado mental, mas.. hun?! oo olha o cara embaixo do shura Vc me é familiar /Hum

sombra revela-se Sasukemo

Sasuke: o²²

Hitsu: Sasuke? oõ

Sasuke: Oi biba uu/

Shura: ESPIÃÃO pula no sasuke

Sasuke: bota o pé na frente, batendo na cara do shura e leva ele até o chão, depois pisa encima uú'

Hitsu: O que faz aqui? nos seguindo? uú

Sasuke: não não, um tio lá na cidade que nunca tinha visto me ofereceu uma loira mto boa para mim caso eu e o Pardal descobrissemos para onde vcs estão indo oov

Hitsu: Ah o-o eu nem faço idéia pra onde a gente tá indo tbm... e cade o Pardal? oo

Pardal: Eu vou voar! ÒÓ pula de uma árvore de 70 metros em direção ao chão

Sasuke: Ele perdeu a memória, agora acha que é um morcego oo' vira pra tras e vê o pardal sangrando pela cabeça

Pardal: Sangue ¬ jantar...

Narrador: E ali conversaram envolta a uma fogueira, e dormiram, Pardal d eponta cabeça numa árvore (no dia seguinte reclamava de dor de cabeça, e nao sabia o pq), Haru e Shura tiveram que dividir um saco de dormir, enquanto Hitsu ficava de guarda...

Hitsu: Nah... sentado num galho alto de árvore, jogando pedras ao longe Kah.. ;;

sasuke aparece

Sasuke: Quer trocar? -o-²

Hitsu: nem, ainda to acordado o.o

sasuke: Eu tava observando o.o Vc sabe onde raios estamos? essa dimensão, se é que se pode chamar assim é estranha.. e feia uu' só tem mina feia, se nao é feia é casada ;; sobe num galho perto de hitsu

Hitsu: auoheuoasheou xD maldade... Bah, fica aí que eu vou dormir uu' desce da arvore

Sasuke: Vai me deixar é seu cachorro? ;O; ehaousehaus brincadeira XD vai lá o.ob

Hitsu: pressentimento estranho olha para trás e se esquiva de uma kunai, usando shunpo OO' kunai segue voando e acerta a orelha do shura

Sasuke: o quê?! OO

Shika: Hm.. habilidade interessante senhor.. hitsugaya?

Sasuke: Shika! oo

Hitsu: Quem? oo"

Shika: Sasuke, seu inútil uu nem para cumprir uma missão facil assim para nosso mestre ÒÓ

sasuke: Ah, o tiozão lá dono do stripbar? o.o

Shika: o Bar Shinihollow não é um strip bar uu' Hitsugaya, prepare-se para sua morte! ÒÓ

Hitsu: Quem raios é você? ..v MAs tudo bem ÒÓ Se é para poder seguir em frente e voltar ao normal eu aceito seu desafio! empunhalando sua espada

Shika: segurando uma kunai

Sasuke: Let it Rip! ÒÓ

Shika e Hitsu: chuta sasuke MORRA! XD

Voz: Pare Ninja inútil...

Sasuke: eu? oo'

Shika: oo Lord uu Sinto muito se ajoelha

Voz: Shikamaru, volte agora e traga sasuke junto, tenho uma outra missão para vocês...

Shika: Hai . some com sasuke

Hitsu: ... O que foi isso? oo'

Haru: SHHH, tem gente querendo dormir aqui Hitsu ¬¬

Hitsu: ...

Narrador: Então enfim amanheceu... mas...

Shura: acorda -o- Wahh... o.o olha ao redor... OO chuta haru e hitsu

Haru: - que foi anão de jardim? olhando em volta OO

Narrador: de algum modo, eles estavam "nadando" no oceano, mais detalhadamente no fundo dele, olhando os peixes-palhaços e lagostar e cavalos marinhos nadando na frente deles...

Haru: Estou me afogandooo O WAHHHH XX

Shura: soca Cale-se, estamos respirando o-o'

Hitsu... A.. A.. ATCHIM o espirra congela uma parte da água olha um cavalo-marinho congelado opa oo

Haru: ...O que é aquilo? oõ aponta pra uma porta encravada em uma pedra próxima

Shura: Uma porta.. embaixo da água ..v

Hitsu: o-o'

vão até a porta examiná-la porta se abre e um feixe de luz os sugam para dentro

Hitsu: examinando o local

Shura e haru: idem

Narrador: Estavam eles, desorientados e perdidos dentro de um compacto e cilíndrico quarto, com 3 portas diferentes...

Hitsu: e agora? oo

Haru: Bom, eu via na televisão que normalmente os mocinhos pegam uma porta cada um oo

Shura: TV? o q é isso? o-ov alguma bruxaria? ÒÓ joga um martelo no haru

Haru: martelado x.x joga o martelo bruxo é VOCÊ! Onde já seu viu orelhas assim?!

Shura: VOCÊ!!

HARU: VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!! ÒÓ ué, cadê o hitsu? o-o

Hitsu: entra numa das portas e a fecha

Haru: ... o.o olha shura indo na outra WAHH pega a 3°...

Hitsu: caminhando por um corredor, onde as paredes são espelhos oõ... uma cadeira à sua frente, alguém sentado nela virado de costas se levanta

Shika: Agora sim... poderemos acertar nossas contas hitsu...

Hitsu: retira a espada eu nao sei que contas, mas por mim não tem problema òó

Shika: Não sei se vc devia ser tão grosso hitsugaya... toca num dos espelhos e todos eles, por toda a parede começam a exibir a mesma imagem, a de Kah amarrada e imóvel, dentro de uma espécie de jaula

Hitsu: ... sombras sobre os olhos estica o braço em direção à shika Hyourinmaru sai furiosa em direção a ele

Shika: Tô gostando REproduz uma cópia da Hyourinmaru, feita das sombras do corredor indo em direção a própria Hyourinmaru...

Shura: caminhando por um corredor paredes de pedra oo

Voz: Shura.. meu filho... pare...

Shura: Mãe? oo

gaby aparece na sua frente

Gaby: Pare Filho querido... não continue com isso...

Voz: Sim Filho... pare...

Shura: Pai? ÇÇ

Yuki: Não ajude as bruxas filho.. siga seu coração...

shura olhando para os pais ...

Shura: pega uma pedra daparede e arremessa nos pais

Yuki: pedra atravessa a testa

Shura: EU sabia.. ilusões... --

Gaby e Yuki: desaparecem

Pardal: aparece atrás olhos vermelhos-alaranjados em 100 saca duas katanas das costas e parte contra Shura

Shura: OO defende as espadas com seu punhal É você o idiota de antes!! o que aconteceu?!

Pardal: olhos gradativamente mais vermelhos Destruir...

Haru: caminhando por outro corredor paredes de fogo v

Sasuke: aparecendo Yooo \D

Haru: Vc seu bixa? XD

Sasuke: Perai, tenho algo para ler aqui pra vc, que mandarm o.o tira um papel do bolso "Desista Agora, Você e seu grupo. Este mundo é MEU. Se você persistir nessa estúpida teimosia será morto aqui mesmo. e não terá chance de apreciar isto..." Acabou... o.o

Haru: Isto? oo

Sasuke: Ah sim! pega um controle de um botão só e aperta o botao tinha que apertar isso... o.o

das paredes de fogo, surgem ilusões de mulheres e mulheres nuas, moldadas pelo fogo Haru moldado de fogo passeando e trocando carícias com tais mulheres

Haru: ¬

as mulheres de fogo, tocando-se umas nas outras

Haru: YURI

Sasuke: lendo o verso Você pode ter tudo isso... o.õ

os braços das mulheres começam a aproximar-se de Haru, atraindo ele

Haru: Desculpa mas não, Preciso salvar meu mundo mesmo... ginga a espada pelas paredes espada começando a absorver o fogo Mulheres em consigo em todos os lugares que eu for (H) ;D

Sasuke: mente gritando "Desculpa, mas não.. não...não... não... espada..." olhos involuntariamente tornam-se laranja

Haru: Surpreso? Uma habilidade nova e OPA desvia por sorte de uma kunai OO

Sasuke: braço esticado na direção de Haru, segurando 3 shurikens ... Exterminar...

Fim do Cap. 3

Cap 4 Wth?

Narrador: termina uma xicara de café delicia. Bem, voltando à crônica...

Hitsu: Maldito! lança Hyourinmaru ferozmente à Shika

Shika: encosta na parede e desaparece dentro de uma sombra reaparece atrás de um dos espelhos, encravando uma kunai no ombro de hitsu 

Hitsu: sangrando no ombro tomado pela fúria, irracionalmente, começa a socar quebrando o espelho no qual shika havia entrado atraves das sombras

Shika: Bingo 

o espelho, ao ser quebrado, ele explode uma coluna de vento com poderes laminosos, pressionando hitsu na parede oposta e todo ferido

Shika: É o fim! todos os espelhos tornam a virar, cercando hitsu a imagem de shika arrmessando shurikens, kunai e por fim um dragão negro de sombras se multiplica devido aos espelhos, deixando hitsu desorientado

Hitsu: fecha os olhos, tomado agora pelo desespero lembra repetinamente na kah Kah..! Eu não posso morrer aqui abre os olhos e vê aquele exercito vindo em sua direção

Shika: Nem pense em desistir, esperei tempos por isso! a 1 metro de hitsu

gritos desesperados de dragões de sombras, risadas maquiavélicas e armas voando de repente, silêncio

Hitsu: ajoelha no chão, com a mão na barriga, evitando um grosso sangramento que estava esporrando fora, devido a um corte quase fatal ...

Shika: Droga.. errei... mas na próxima eu acerto arremessa kunai em direção a cabeça

Shura: correndo, gritando desesperado para todas as direções, nas paredes, no teto, fugindo de pardal WAWAWAH!

PArdal: arremessando shurikens e correndo atrás Volte... Destruir...

Shura: Vai destruir tua mãe tira uma bolinha do bolso e joga no chão cortina grossa de fumaça intoxicante

shurikens continuam sendo arremessadas

Shura: WAWAWA corre

Pardal: toca a parede e faz um provavel jutsu com a outra mao vazia

um punho sai da parede de pedra amassando shura na parede oposta

Shura: esmagado, sangrando e inconsciente ...

Pardal: Destruir.. nao suficiente... continua

punhos começam a socar ele, assim que tenta fugir

Shura: cai sentado enconstado na parede cabisbaixo com o cbelo tampando os olhos sangrando pela boca

Pardal: Final... um punho vai em direção a shura para um golpe de misericordia

Haru: ginga a espada em sasuke, lançando uma onda de fogo ÒÓ

Sasuke: abaixa e avança contra haru

começam vários ataques e defesas rapidos à-lá-Dragonball

Sasuke: reproduz um Chidori em meio segundo, e acerta a barriga de Haru

Haru: XX arremessado longe tenta se levantar mulheres de fogo saem das paredes e ficam o segurando no chão Nao.. NAO!

Sasuke: fazendo um chidori em cada mãoe juntando elas Fim...

Haru: .. nem a PAU! ÒÓ xuta o saco de sasuke deitado OVER DRIVE!

explosão acontece e explode todas as paredes envolta

Sasuke: lançado longe, ferido

Haru: começando a tomar sua forma maligna, com a espada dominando seu corpo Hahaha.. patético... chuta a cabeça de sasuke e devido a um gigante poder, ele sai rolando e bate a cabeça na parede e desmaia Pff...

Sasuke: olhos voltam a normal abre os olhos e olha para sua barriga, e olha um espinho de aço, enfiado em sua barriga boa sorte haru.. fecha os olhos.. eternamente

Haru: olha para sasuke no chão dor de cabeça incrivel, Haru voltando a forma normal ajoelha e olha para o lado da parede que havia explodido encontra Shura desmaiado e um punho de pedra indo em direção à ele SHURA!!!!!!!!!

Pardal: vira de costas e vai indo embora

uma explosão de energia verde acontece no punho de pedra segundos depois de "acertar" shura

Shura: com uma aura esverdeada envolta do corpo, começa a levitar. Olhos 100 verdes, alternando suas intensidades em sua mão direita começa a se materializar um arco branco e verde, e em seu punho esquerdo um bracelete de uma cor estranha nunca vista por mortais

Haru: Shura... oo

Pardal: vira e seus olhos vermelhos se expandem.. medo?

Narrador: A única coisa que pardal pode dizer é metade da palavra "destruir" antes de levar uma flechada na testa.

Haru: Foi tão rapido... oo e.. cade as flechas dele? eu nem usou sequer uma flecha!

Shura: bracelete reproduz uma flecha de energia, respondendo ao movimento do braço de shura, indo atirar em direção a Haru

Haru: WAHWAWAHWHAHWAHW foge

Shura: ... peguei você B taca o arco na cabeça dele ao chegar perto ele se desmaterializa o.o sinistro /Hum

Haru: vai te fude maldito anão desgraçado miserável filho de uma p...

Shura: VOCÊ é um maldito anão desgraçado miserável filho de uma p...

Haru: VOCÊ que é uym maldito anão desgraçado miserável filho de uma p...

Shura: VOC... o.o.. cadê o hitsu?

Shika: assustado mas o quê diabos você...

Hitsu: olhos brancos, aura branca envolta, se tornando levemente negra e azulada cabelos começam a voar para tras como se uma ventania inexistente ali estivesse afetando Ban... KAI...

Shika: Estou preparado para seu bankai! mas o QUE?!

asas negras saem das costas de hitsu, uma causa espinhosa, o braço direito se torna a própria hyourinmaru rosto deformado, parecendo um anjo dos infernos aparencia assustadora

Shika: Mas o que?! Cade suas asas de gelo? Isso não é seu bankai! o que raios é vocE?!

Hitsu: movendo lentamente, mas por onde passa, deixa um ar negro e pesado, intimidando tudo com um poder sobrenatural enorme Hyourinmaru vai por vontade própria até shika

Shika: AH AH AHHHH! quebra um espelho ao seu alcance, explodindo outra coluna de ar em hitsu

Hitsu: dano de 0, asas protegendo tudo como escudo impenetrável inconsciente, lança uma hyourinmaru preta e azul escura

Haru e shura: escutam um grito alto Essa voz, shika! OO procurando de onde vem a voz do teto quebram o teto e dele despenca o corpo de hitsu, sujo e sangrando ainda, e um corpo totalmente dilacerado, queimado e congelado ao mesmo tempo. algo absurdamente medonho

Shura: Omg.. oo Shika está morto...

haru: o.o sim... tratando de hitsu

Voz misteriosa: Muito bom... Muito bom... eu esperava mais, mas foi bom... vcs passaram o nível 1, jovens guerreiros... revela-se um corpo em uma capa, escondendo o rosto joga uma pedra roxa para eles Parabéns!

Haru: eu me enxi de vozes misteriosas! avança sobre ele tenta furar o corpo, mas atravessa, como fantasma ... ¬¬ devia imaginar

Voz: Me chame de anonimous... e quem zoar leva um soco.

Shura e haru: x

Anonimous: Vcs conseguiram a 1° pedra valendo o esforço.. juntem mais 2... ao colocarem às três juntas, voltarãm ao mundo de voces

Shura: ei ei, quem eh você, e pq nos deu a 1° pedra? ..

Anonimous: Cahãm... uu some

Eles: ... tah, e agora hitsu... carregando ele, saem por uma porta no final

Narrador: Estava escuro.. parecia mais um esgoto. Eles seguiram até o final... e lá encontrarm uma luz... eles seguiram... Tinham encontrado uma saída...

Haru: tah escuro! ei, quem passo a mao na minha bunda?

Shura: Fui eu, malz ..

Haru: .. ..' ei, o.o chuta uma porta oo

Narrador: Eles estavam no centro de uma cidade movimentada, tanto quanto tokyo. Lojas de Ramen, Lojas de sapatos em todos os lugares. uma metrópole.

Fim do Cap. 4

Cap 5: a terra está no chão(?)

Shura: O que raios está acontecendo? .. onde nos estamos?

Haru: e como eu vou saber seu idiota? ..

Shura: IDIOTA É VO..

Haru: soca agora nao uu' precisamos dar um jeito no hitsu o-o segurando ele nos ombro semi-morto O sangue dele tah escorrendo e manchando minha camiseta ..

Shura: tá dando um visual style

Haru: nem, vc é style

Shura: Voce ;D

Haru: Voceeee eh style ;

Povo passando: oõ' uu' tcs tcs

Haru: er ..' bora procurar um hospital..

--No hospital--

Haru: entra chutando a porta Isso é uma emergência! OO

Shura: É VERD... oo vendo um cara leproso, uma mulher com um osso de elefante atravessando o pescoço, e um cachorro com as patas decepadas hun... ++

Haru: Pensando bem... ' senta na fila o.o'

Voz de dentro do hospital1: Eu já disse! Some daqui com esses seus "equipamentos"!

Voz de dentro do hospital2: Mas eles funcionam! Verdade! Me dê outra chance! aparecendo saindo da porta dos funcionários, um homem vestido de branco de costas, sendo empurrado

Funcionário aleatorio: Eu jah falei para sumir Daqui seu inútil!!! empurra pra fora da porta cai nos pés do haru, hitsu e shura

Homem de branco: Inútil é você!

Funcionário aleatório: VOCÊ! fecha a porta e volta pra dentro

Homem de Branco: levanta-se e se vira para os três Oh, bom dia ei.. vcs me são familiares...

Haru: ... não acredito ..

Homem de branco: revela-se kimi AHHHH HARU !!!! OO escorrega e bate a cabeça numa cadeira xx

Shura: Quem? o.o

Haru: ah, vc nao recuperou sua memória ainda o.o' ninguém importante uu'

Kimi: Como assim ninguem importante? ÒÓ chuta

Haru: chutado ... soca ¬¬

Kimi++ Ei, é o hitsu? o.o

Shura: sim o.o'

Kimi: Hitsugaya, Saint hitsu? oo

Haru: Sim caralho oo'

Kimi: ele parece doente.. tah dormindo/Hum

Haru: Kimi... vc não é engraçado \uu

Kimi: depressão emo Tah tah uu' o que ele tem? o.o vendo a barriga cortada e sangrando um monte

Shura: Ele tá com os olhos maior que a barriga B literalmente.. vendo que hitsu tah quase sem barriga de tao profundo o corte

Comediante aleatório: toca bateria de piada no fundo tata psh...

Todos: ...

Kimi: Vamos para casa, eu do um jeito nele o.o segurando uma moto-serra

Haru: acho melhor ficarmos e esperarmos nossa vez '

Médico: sai de dentro, vai na mulher com o osso na garganta e fala que ela só tem mais 8 minutos de vida tomando toddynho

Todos: ... indo na casa do kimi

Narrador: e Foi algo assim que aconteceu, não me recordo muito bem desta passagem, por não ter sido algo muito produtivo...

--Casa do kimi, algumas horas depois--

Hitsu: deitado numa mesa, sobre um lençol branco

Kimi: BWAHAHAHA risada do mal, trovoando do lado de fora, brincando de malabarismo com facas e bisturis

Haru e Shura: sentados no canto, perto da janela

Shura: To vendo que isso vai causar um acidenescuta vidro quebrando...te... ..

Haru: branco viu a vida passar pelos olhos ao ver uma faca gigante passar a meio milimetro de sua testa e acertar a janela ...

Kimi: acidente, calma uu' fecha a cortina com hitsu dentro

Shura: Será que ele ficará bem? o.o

Haru: ...

Narrador: e então, 1 hora e meia depois, Kimi voltou e apareceu diante os dois aventureiros, com um sorriso na face, dizendo que hitsu iria acordar em breve, após um descanso merecido... mas, o que estaria acontecendo com seu corpo durante tudo isso? Ouvia-se direto Haru e shura perguntando sobre as expressões faciais de Hitsu, no qual pareciam estar sofrendo...

Inner Hitsu

Hitsu: sozinho, escuro, sobre uma água negra totalmente obscuro Onde diabos...?

Voz: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Meu querido Hitsugaya Toushirou... Onde você está?

Hitsu: estou aqui.. quem é você? estendendo a mão para o nada

uma luz branca e azulada surge mais acima, inalcançavel distancia

Voz: Não.. você não é meu Hitsugaya...Vc me abandonou... vc me trocou pelo Ódio...

uma dor em seu peito surge do nada como uma espada atravessando o coração

Hitsu: cai de joelhos gemendo Ahh! 

Voz: Vc me trocou por Raiva... Vc me usou como uma ferramenta para vingança! Perdeu minha confiança...

dor de várias lâminas atravessando o corpo todo

Hitsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Homem: chega atras de hitsu e estende a mão em seu ombro

Hitsu: Vc.. Sensei? XX

Homem: Sim Pequeno toshiro, ou melhor, Capitão Hitsugaya Parece que vc deve desculpas à alguém...

Hitsu: MAs eu nem sequer sei o que está acontecendo!

Voz: se materializa em uma dama com o rosto tampado, e pele azulada, exarindo vapor

Homem: Essa é uma pessoa que sempre esteve com você... dê um oi, apra a forma materializada e humana dela...

Hitsu: Hy.. Hyourinmaru? oo

Hyourinmaru: sorriso

Voz2: Não se iluda! ela é fraca... vc sabe que não precisa dela e sim de mim... se materializa em uma dama de pouca roupa, pele mais vermelha e preta, e um poder espiritual grande

Hitsu: o que?! sensei? procurando o homem que sumiu

Hyourinmaru: Ela é em quem vc me transformou... com o Ódio e Sentimento de Culpa ao me invocar para unir-me a você... ela é Shydarinmaru...

Shydarin: abraça hitsu por tras Vc sabe que prefere a mim, a mais poderosa...

Hyourin: Não faça isso! um mundo de horrores e sofrimento será o que vc terá por dentro! segurando mão de hitsu

Hitsu: Nao.. naaao dor de cabeça vozes entrando na mente

Shydarin: se fundindo a metade do corpo de hitsu, criando a asa negra anterior, rosto levemente deformado e o braço musculoso e vermelho Me escolha, agora vc tem a chance de ser mais forte!

Hyourin: se fundindo à outra metade, criando asa de gelo glacial, rosto mais claro e prateado, com o braço protegido por um escudo de gelo Não faça isso! Não se iluda.. esse poder é uma farsa!

Hitsu: ajoelhado, com as maos na cabeça dor profunda AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

nesse momento onde ele quase cede para um dos lados, acorda.. assustado

Hitsu: pula e cai da mesa de cirurgia Ahn... ++

Kimi: e Minha criação está Vivaaa!!!! \/

Haru: chuta kimi Hitsu, vc está Bem? OO

Hitsu: Qual.. qual foi que eu optei..? eu nao sei.. nao lembro

Shura: relaxa.. foi um sonho oo'

Narrador: E eles ficaram lá, se entreolhando por um tempo... até que uma voz bastante conhecida de alguns apareceu no recinto

Voz: Quem são estes? e dá pra fazer silêncio?

Haru: Já vi essa voz antes /Hum

Kimi: Ah sim, é o Hao o.o abre a gaveta e tira o Hao vestindo óculos de 2 centimetros de tamnha lah de dentro

Hitsu: HAO?! XD

Haru: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUOSHEUOAEUOASHUOEHAUOSHEUOASHU XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OLHA SEU TAMANHO XD chorando de rir

Hao: caminhando pela estante e pula no cabelo do haru bota fogo nele o/

Haru++ cof cof desmaia

Shura: Quem?

Hao: Por algum motivo eu fiquei dessa tamanha nessa dimensão...

Hitsu: coloca ele na palma da mão mas pq vc tá de óculos? o-o

Hao: nada não ... gota

Kimi: Ah quer ver soh? 8D pega o hao, tira os oculos e mira numa cadeira cadeira explode Bohahaha XD

Todos/oo/

Hao: Para aparecerem aki, espero que ao menos tenham alguma novidade útil sobre o que está acontecendo oo

Eles: explicam tudo

Hao/Hum... Por qui tem uma tal "lenda" que tem uma tal pedra mágica poderosa. Ela se encontra no fim do arco-íris atravessando o país, no topo de uma tal montanha que eu esqueci o nome. Eu já me adiantei e procurei saber mais o-o

Shura: tomando café, sentado na mesa prestando atenção oõ'

Haru: se fazendo de intelectual, prestando atenção e cutucando nariz jogando meleca no hitsu

Hitsu: durmindo -'

Kimi: comendo pudim

Hao: .. enfim... xuta a mesa e acorda ele Essa montanha se encontra no outro lado deste País, porém existem 2 caminhos para ir até lá. tem o caminho pelo deserto e pelo pântano. Cada um é guardado por um seguidor de váh.

Haru: Váh? oõ

Hao: é o.o é o "kira" todo-poderoso daqui... aparentemente o.õ

Shura: Ou seja.. temos que ir por um deles, e pegar a 2° pedra /Hum Vamos pelo pântano.

Hitsu: Não o.o vamos pelos deserto, é mais amplo e mais fácil para ver inimigos... sairemos ao amanhecer...

Narrador: E amanheceu... Hitsu, Haru e Shura saíram da casa do kimi em direção ào deserto de váh. Durante um bom tempo eles até suportaram, mas logo começaram os problemas...

Hitsu: cai na areia Ahh preciso de áágua... ++

Haru: Aguente hitsu... nós estamos em uma missão importante e desmaia água çç

Shura: Seus fracos uu' Com toda essa preguiça e fraqueza, como vcs querem ir para o próximo nivel?

Hitsu: Mas como é que vc aguenta sem água++

Shura: eu sou foda uu

Haru: Vc é um Gay uu'

Shura: Vc é um Gay Ò-Ó

Haru: VC É GAY ÒÓ

SHURA: VOCÊ!

Haru: VOCÊ!!!!

Hitsu: Pq eu tinha mesmo que vir com esses dois? uú

Voz Oculta: Vocês Finalmente chegaram, jovens guerreiros... mas chegou ao fim essa jornada.

os Três em posição de Batalha

Shin: revela-se saca sua espada Estou com sede de sangue.. Vamos logo com isso! avança

Shura e Haru: pulam pela direita e esquerda de shin, cada um com seu ataque físico

Hitsu: lança Hyourinmaru entre eles, mirando Shin

Fim da primeira temporada 8B


End file.
